<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dusk to Dawn by Japo_Chan23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712379">Dusk to Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23'>Japo_Chan23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt Link, Hurt No Comfort, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Link centric, Link is depressed :(, Post-Twilight Princess, why can't we have nice things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link couldn’t help but think about what Rusl had asked him before his adventure occured. </p><p>Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?</p><p>At the time, Link didn’t think much of. He thought it obvious, and the reasoning for that to be obvious as well. Of course he had a strange sadness whenever night came. </p><p>Well, now he has an actual reason for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Midna (Legend of Zelda), Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dusk to Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After all that had occurred, Link was extremely depressed for a while. Seeing his best friend and companion leave him forever after destroying the link between their worlds was shattering, to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always wondered why Midna had to go and destroy the twilight mirror. Link always thought that they could’ve made it work, that they could defeat whatever evil that was going to attack either of their world’s, but he figured Midna didn’t want to test that theory out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link couldn’t help but think about what Rusl had asked him before his adventure occured. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At the time, Link didn’t think much of. He thought it obvious, and the reasoning for that to be obvious as well. Of course he had a strange sadness whenever night came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, now he has an actual reason for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he thinks he sees Midna in his shadow, and other times he thinks he hears her obnoxiously cute giggle that she made whenever he fucked something up. Link feels better when it’s night, compared to day, but he also tends to feel worse when dusk comes. He never really… realized how sad he was since Midna left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link really did love her. He regretted not telling her that before she left. He thinks about what she almost told him, before deciding to bid him farewell with a “see you later”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs. “This is too complicated,” he mumbles to himself. Link was seated on his porch, kicking his legs slightly against his ladder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished that Midna at least left the shadow crystal with him. Sometimes he feels out of place or like his body just isn’t right. Maybe that’s just some side effect, but sometimes he just doesn’t feel like his body his really </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Or at least, that it isn’t right anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link continued to just be a ranch hand in Ordon, but he misses Midna. He missed running around Hyrule with her, but he knew it had to come to an end eventually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of him wanted to just abandon his duties. Go off somewhere and build a home with Midna, doing whatever it was that they wanted to do and have someone else deal with Zant and Ganondorf. But he knew Midna wouldn’t be happy with that. She was Twili with responsibilities and a duty to protect her people. Not to run away with some Hyrulian farm boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link sighed as he glanced up at the sky. It was pretty. The night. As much as he hated going into Twilight because of how much it hurt to transform before they got the shadow crystal, he couldn’t help but miss it too sometimes. He thought it looked pretty, with its fake sun and everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve went with Midna through the twilight mirror,” he says aloud. No one was awake, and if they were it’s not like there were close enough to his house to hear his confession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He regrets not following her. Link thinks he would be happier in the twilight realm with her instead of by himself in Ordon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he knows he isn’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>by himself</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but things are different between him and everyone. As much as the kids and Ilia like to say that they’ve all changed and been through a lot, he can’t help but scowl at that statement. It’s not like they all went through all he did. Sure they got kidnapped by the beasts, but after he helped the lake spirit in Kakariko, they didn’t have anything to do from there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, they weren’t the ones to nearly die fighting Ganondorf, or get stuck as a wolf because of a curse set by Zant and watch as his best friend almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Link hates the fact that he thinks like this, but he can’t help it. He’s been through more than the kids and he hates that they keep trying to bond with him over it as if they were his companion throughout his adventure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because they weren’t. Midna was, and she was gone. She was the only one who truly understands what he’s going through right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link thinks quietly to himself. He wonders if Midna regrets breaking the mirror, or if she misses him as much as he misses her right now. He knows they both had a mutual dislike for each other at first. Hell, he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>loathed </span>
  </em>
  <span>her at some point, but there was some point in time after Kakariko where the insults just… felt more sincere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs, before he stood up. Link smiled softly, mumbles a small “goodnight”, before he heads inside to go to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no point clinging to the past. He can’t change the events that already occurred, but he wishes he could. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have been SO OBSESSED with Twilight Princess lately idk why i hyperfixating on it so much rn it's crazy i haven't fixated on something in SO LONG. I think i'm just obsessing over legend of zelda in general cause im obsessing over the linked universe too, but like,,,,, it's mainly just been twilight princess and midlink because it makes me SAD and i wanna HURT</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>